Rumors
by Icy
Summary: :Peeks in room: Uh, hi? This is my first fanfic, so please don't kill me! ;) I would appreciate it if you could r/r, tho.
1. School

So, ok. This is my first fic, so please don't shoot/flame/kill me! ^_^ I have never read a SINGLE x-men comic or seen the original series, but after watching the new Evolution episodes, I have fallen in love with their teenage forms. :) So, what should I say about myself.. I love Kurt, Kitty, and Ororo.. Spyke annoys the crap outta me.. I believe in two shipping: Kurt/Kitty (YEA) and Scott/Jean, which is rather obvious. My favorite episode so far is definitely "Rogue Recruit" where Kurt keeps trying to put the moves on and impress Kitty (hint- standing on top of a flying jet 10,000ft above the ground..) my future favorite will probably be Shadowed Past or Middleverse, for obvious reasons. (If KidsWB ever freaking shows them) So, enough yapping.  
** indicates thought.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Rumors  
Friday afternoon.  
  
The second best time of the week, next to Saturday. He didn't particularly enjoy Sunday- that just reminded him that school was tomorrow. The lone teenager began his peaceful trek to the institute. The teen's name was Kurt Wagner, at least by day. By night, or during a time of battle, he was simply called "Nightcrawler".  
*Knowing Prof. X, I'll be in the Danger Room for at least 3 hours today*  
Kurt had had a hard week. The other students at Claremont High were becoming dangerously aware of the growing mutant population around them. Rumors floated freely like wildfires each day. "If you touch one, you become a mutant yourself!" "Some of them like to suck the blood from you in your sleep" "Did you see that? He's been acting wierd..bet you he's one of them." These words echoed in his mind. Kurt had been the target of a rumor for the last 2 days. Although, the kids had good reason to be suspicious. Wednesday, the worst situation possible happened. Oh sure, it seemed like a regular lunch hour at Claremont. Kurt, Scott, Jean, Kitty, and "Rogue" all had the same lunch period. Scott, also known as Cyclops, was the perfect, popular, big brother kind of person. Same with Jean Grey. Rogue was a mutant who had not decided completely which side to take. She was mostly on her own. Kitty, or Shadowcat, was a freshman like Kurt.  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
*Kitty. Kitty Pryde. Kitty Wagner.* The name stuck in his mind for a moment.  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
So, it was a regular lunch period. Scott was talking with Kurt while waiting in that seemingly endless line. A few of the jocks were roughhousing nearby. When a stray ball came flying at Kurt, he instinctively ducked and put his holographic hands up. The ball bounced harmlessly off the wall and went flying back past him.  
  
However, it grazed Kurt's watch.   
  
In a split second, his life had been in complete peril. The ball hit his holographic button. That safe human picture that covered his blue body disintegrated. Everyone had been watching the ball, and their eyes focused on him. It seemed to take forever for the hologram to fully disappear as his mutant form became the center of attention. 3 fingered hands. Or paws? 2 pointed ears. Glowing yellow eyes. An oddly colored body suit. Luckily, Scott had quick reflexes. In a split second as he realized what just happened, he stepped in front of Kurt. However, the damage had been done. Kurt quickly hit the button again so that his safe disguise came back.   
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
*Why..* he sadly thought as he walked. *Why do I have to be the one with the strongest mutant gene..*  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
The kids all stared for a moment, unsure of what they had glimpsed. It almost.. looked like a flash of blue fur. Not long enough to see the details, but long enough to sense that something was not right.   
"Uh..what?" Kurt tried to coolly and calmly ask.  
"You guys have a problem?" Scott played along.   
Cautiously, they went back to their business.  
  
(End flashback)  
  
Sighing, he continued on his way. This week could not be getting any worse.  
  
Kurt leaped over the bushes lining the path and went in the direction of the institute. A quiet female followed close behind.  
_______________________________________________________________________  
So, should I continue? Tips, flames, comments? Death threats? (Well, maybe no death threats)  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Hi everyone~ So, I'll continue my story some more. ;)Don't forget to read part one, or this one will confuse the heck out of you. Part 2 should be longer and slightly more exciting. I apologize in advance for: 1. Not attempting to give fuzzy elf an accent, you'll just have to make it up in your mind. 2. Making Rogue's accent sound like.. well, crap. I live in an area where southerners are almost unheard of. ;)  
**Indicates thought.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Rumors, pt. 2  
  
Kurt looked up at the darkening sky. He realized just how long he had been daydreaming about that watch incident. Sighing, the young teen quickened his pace. To top off the rumors, he had made a complete idiot of himself in front of Kitty. He kicked the ground as another dream sequence came on.  
"Listen, it's obvious you like her," big brother Scott was being rather smart this afternoon. "Try to find out what she likes, or if she's scared, protect her. I dunno, do big macho stuff." Yeah, Scott. Thanks. Very much. Kurt had taken the advice and had tried it all week. In the danger room when Kitty got all freaked out at the need of a stronger security system, he poofed in right near her and tried to comfort her. Oh yeah, that really worked. She got even more creeped out and floated down through the floor. "Give it time, child" said Ororo. Sure, but he HAD been trying to give it time. So, he then got his first lesson on flying the plane. It began well enough, and no one seemed to fear their lives in his hands. Scott was up next to him, helping him along. While Cyclops' puny, human ears couldn't hear it, Kurt easily heard the conversation going on in the back of the plane. "He's kinda cute.." mused the newest member, Kitty. Jean didn't seem  
too happy about it. They were obviously talking about Scott. "Well, cute? I don't know. Maybe at an angle.." the two girls giggled. Nightcrawler had already tried steering with his feet, and that hadn't gotten any attention besides making Scott more nervous. He couldn't take it anymore!   
But then, what about if he could stand on top of the plane? *Only Nightcrawler can do that! He has suction feet!* So, being the completely infatuated idiot he was, Kurt teleported right onto the nose of the jet. He stood up for a second, everyone gasped, Scott just sat there like a dolt, and then his grip fell. *I suppose a jet traveling 10,000 feet above the ground is a bit fast for me* he calmly thought has he teleported into the plane again. What he had forgotten, however, was 'velocity' and 'inertia'. Remembering those stupid physics classes really helped. 'An object in motion tends to stay in motion'. So, upon entering the plane, Kurt's body was still flying forward right into.. Kitty's body. *I wouldn't mind being acted upon by this outside force every day..* he thought. Kitty wasn't so pleased. She completely freaked out at his furry body touching hers, and went to sit up by Jean. Yes, what a lovely day that had been. Instead of bringing them closer together, Kurt had made himself and Kitty just go further apart.  
(end flashback)  
  
"3 hours.. by the time I get back, he'll make it 5!" he grumbled. Then, an idea hit him-  
*DUH, you're the fuzzy elf, smart boy. T-e-l-e-p-o-r-t!* Kurt could have almost smacked himself. He made an excuse of not doing  
this sooner by blaming it on his stress. Now, all he had to do was find a safe place to stand. As Kurt stopped to look around, his ears caught a small twig snapping.   
  
When her target perked up at the sound, the follower leaped behind a nearby tree.  
  
*Something is not right..* he thought. Kurt decided to hold off the teleporting for a few more minutes. The teen and his follower took a more winding path through the woods. In the distance, he could barely see the top of the institute peeking above the looming  
trees. *Okay, not too much further, don't be freakin' out now..*   
  
Another minute sound.  
  
This time Kurt whirled around, ready to take on whatever was behind him. "R-r-Rogue?!" he stammered at the smug girl. She always thought it was funny how his w's sounded like v's. "Uh.. I thought you lived.. thataway." He pointed back the way they came. Rogue's face fell at how his hand was slightly shaking. "C'mon, Nightcrawler, you put down that awful disguise of yours. I know wha y'all looks like." Kurt remembered what had happened the first time he had put down his "armor". He had been trying to get her to join  
the good side, and she had hit him in fear of his blue form. Result: Pain, tiredness, and unconscious in 5 seconds flat. Perhaps she wanted to join their side now. At least she had thick gloves on. However, there was still something wrong about her..  
  
Kurt's features melted into the fuzzy blue animal-type, Nightcrawler. "So, have you come to join us now?" he nervously asked. She was way too close to him. "No. I just loved the feeling of teleporting. But, then Storm's stupid power made me lose control and I lost all my 'magic'. So, hon, I just wanted to 'borrow' your powers." She batted her eyes for effect.  
  
By now, Kurt was up against a tree with her coming nearer. *NO, not that again! The pain, the confusion, the..* Kurt began to climb up the tree backwards. She stood, frustrated, on the ground. "C'mon, hon! Do it for your sis!" Right now, of course, he had no idea what she was talking about, but later.. He could tell that she had gone to the other side. The side of his mother.   
  
His mother. Her daughter, her son? Kurt's eyes literally exploded out of their sockets. "'My sis'?" he whispered. Rogue was becoming more impatient. "Geez, if you're going to make it tough, I'm just going to have to show off my new powers!" He really, really did NOT want to know what they were. Not now. Not after what all had happened this week. "Rogue, I don't know what the hell has gotten into you, but can't we just go back to the institute where you can practice your new powers in the Danger Room?" he frantically asked. "NO, I just want your teleporting powers!" she replied.   
With that, the battle began.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Thanks for all the great reviews on part one! Sorry to leave you hanging there, but I didn't want to end it at some boring part.. :-P If I get good reviews, part 3 will be up shortly. ~Icy  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

So, here comes part 3. This one is gonna be full of mindless drivel, fighting, and a very large amount of sex. Okay, so I was only kidding ...on the sex part. :P Anyway, the story will finally get some action in it. We all know how much I love the fuzzy elf, but he does have a hard time in this chapter. The rating is for slight language and some..not so nice scenes later on. Those of you who are afraid of extremely mild violence (in other words, don't have a life) I have warned you. I advise you read parts 1 and 2 before continuing..Please remember to review when you are done! ;)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Rumors, pt. 3  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Friday afternoon.  
  
Normally, a peaceful day that all normal teens look forward to. Friday means dances, parents going to parties and leaving you home alone. Friday means that Saturday is just around the corner. This thought would make any depressed teen jump for joy. That is, if they weren't being attacked by some maniac mutant.   
  
SLICE!  
Nightcrawler barely leaped out of the way as a sharp bone went shooting by his neck into the tree's trunk. Spyke was not yet heard of in the institute, but Rogue had obviously accidentally touched him in the past. Another 4 spikes went whizzing by his furry body. This was getting dangerous. Kurt tried to think of what the other members would do in a time like this.. *Let's see. Scott would reason with her like an ambassador. Storm would talk to her as a caring mother would. Professor X would use his telepathy to calm her. Kitty would go running, since she hasn't learned how to fight yet.* Slice! A spike shot past his tail. *Jean would just follow what Scott does. And, Logan would beat the stuffing out of her followed by falling in love with her wild attitude.* He decided to go with what Jean or Scott would do.  
  
"Rogue, can't we talk this out-" a spike nearly missed his right leg. "Why did you switch sides?! I thought you were almost certainly with us. You helped us when Blob tried to get Jean! What has got-" A final shower of knife-like bones broke the branch he was on, forcing him to teleport to another tree.  
  
"I haven't joined any sides, you twit. I'm still against the bad guys, but I just want to try out your powers for a while. If you let me have them, I'll never ask again.." she batted her eyes again. Something just was not right with her..  
-----------------------------  
"Logan, where's Kurt? He should have been here hours ago." Scott had been asking everyone all afternoon.   
"Don't know." Logan was never the talkative type. "Don't care." He was watching a show on the large family room set and was not to be bothered. Sighing in exasperation, Scott went to look for Kitty.   
-----------------------------   
Meanwhile, the battle in the woods was getting interesting. "Darn it, Kurt, get down here before I blow the whole freaking forest apart!" Kurt was not the type to battle women, and was merely trying to reason with her and avoid those sharp spikes. "NOT until you tell me what the hell is wrong with you!" He was becoming impatient with her sudden mood swing. Her spike blows were becoming more frequent and more dangerous. "You know, I do have other powers to show you. They are stronger and can kill you in seconds," she smugly announced.   
*She must be bluffing, but it's just not like her to act this way. I just have to calm her down..*  
With a small poofing sound, Kurt disappeared into thin air. Rogue became more frustrated than ever. "God, don't run away like a prissy idiot- come out and fight like a-" She was forced face down into the grass as his body appeared above her. Holding her down with his 3 fingered paws, he again tried to reason with her.  
"Rogue, I do not want to hurt you. But, I'll have to if you keep this up!" His eyes widened as he saw the tips of at least 6 spikes emerging from her back. *Oh, great. This is gonna hurt.*  
-------------------------------  
Kitty was in her large bedroom, peacefully studying for Tuesday's exam. Most teens would complain about having to balance sports and tests in life. She, however, had to manage straight A's while training to become a future hero in a world filled with normal humans. Not to mention, she had the biggest crush on Scott while Kurt obviously liked her. "Oh, what chance do I have anyway.." she muttered. "Scott is 2 years older than me and is with Jean." Pausing to think for a moment, she finally responded to herself. "But, like I said to Kurt before when he was hurt, the pointy ears have gotten to me.."  
A faint knock from her door tore her from her dreaming.  
"Yes?"   
"Kitty, have you seen Kurt anywhere?" It was Jean. Blushing at why they were asking HER, she took a moment too long to respond. "He..isn't here?"   
"No, Scott hasn't seen him since school let out. Neither has Logan, although that is kind of obvious since he hates the kid." Kitty suddenly realized that, deep inside, she was slightly worried. "You don't think he could just be hanging out with some friends?"   
"No, you know that' s not like him. Wherever he goes, one or more of us is usually with him." Kitty's eyes were getting wider. *She's right, that's not like him at all.*  
------------------------------  
Pain. Pain and speed was all that he felt. As the fuzzy elf was sent flying back from the explosion of spikes, he teleported weakly onto a high branch. This had gone too far. Now he was forced to battle back. As Rogue got up, he teleported back on top of her. Before she sent out more spikes, he jumped back and ducked. Rogue got up again and shot out the largest spray of bony spines yet. Kurt teleported away, but a large one was able to hit his foot. It pierced easily, and the pain shot up through his body. It actually didn't go in too far, and he pulled it right back out like a large splinter. Heck, he had faced worse. Another spike hit his branch, sending him flying to the ground.   
"Kurt, is that all you got, hon?" she sadistically asked. Kurt mumbled several German cusses before teleporting and flying right into her.   
The sky was getting darker, and Kurt would soon have the advantage. They didn't call him Nightcrawler for nothing.   
-------------------------------  
"KURT!" Kitty, Jean, and Scott were all frantically looking around the enormous mansion. "Kurt, if this is a joke, it's REALLY funny..." "Come on, Kurt! If you're here, tell us!"  
Storm, who had just come in from watering her plants, saw the panic. "Children, what is wrong?" None of the teens really liked it when she called them 'child' or 'children', but that was just the way the African talked.   
"They can't find blue boy." mumbled Logan. He had actually joined the search a few minutes beforehand. Storm was as calm as ever, as usual. "He is probably just roaming around one of the gardens or somewhere outside.   
"By himself?" The three teens asked in unison. "I guess.." Kitty said unsure of herself. "Maybe he took a walk to cool off after what happened Wednesday." suggested Scott.  
"Wednesday?" asked Storm. "I don't seem to recall ever being told about this 'incident' on Wednesday."   
"SCOTT!" Scott cringed at Jean's and Kitty's response.  
-------------------------------  
With a large rumble, the tree Kurt was sitting on crumpled to the ground. He leaped off just before it crashed with a gigantic boom.  
"Gee, fuzzy elf. Ever hear of the one they call Avalanche?"  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
So, ends part 3. I love cliffhangers, don't you? Yes, we all enjoy them very much. This chapter was short again, but it did have some more action in it. Thanks to all of you who have followed so far, don't worry. It will go on! I do need reviews to tell whether or not my audience is enjoying my pieces. So please, review! Comments, questions, or flames, a response in any form is a good sign. ;)  
~Icy  
  
  



	4. Default Chapter Title

Hey everyone! Sorry for the wait, but here is part 4. The battle rages on while the rest of the gang tries to figure out what happened to Kurt. I LOVE NIGHTCRAWLER! Nightcrawler/Kitty forever! Okay, that was hyper. Icy had an ice-cream bar for lunch. _ Hope you enjoy it! ** indicates thought. indicates telepathy communication.  
-----------------------------  
Rumors, pt 4  
-----------------------------  
The sky had finally darkened to night. Alone in his lab, a quiet man in a wheelchair sat in front of a glowing screen.   
"Charles, Kurt isn't anywhere in the building." Storm came in, slightly worried.  
"I am not sensing his brain waves anywhere near, either." Professor X cared for 'his' mutants, and when one went missing, he was much like a worried parent.  
"Scott spoke of some incident that occurred on Wednesday, do you know about it?"  
"Yes, Kurt came and talked to me about it. A stray ball set his watch off and his true form was shown for a few seconds. I was planning to make a visit on Monday to calm the students' thoughts and erase that memory."  
"Professor.." Storm asked nervously, "Could that have anything to do with his disappearance?"  
"Not likely. However, I fear that I lost track of his thoughts around 4:00 this afternoon. So, I do not know where he could possibly be."  
-------------------------------  
Bamf! A flash of blue fur slammed into Rogue and she was sent flying to the ground. The two teens were becoming extremely tired. Getting back up, she yelled as the entire ground began to shake. Kurt teleported out of the way as an underground boulder shot into the air.   
"If you would just stand still for one second, I swear I would kill you right now!" Rogue had lost all patience with "borrowing" his power. Now she just wanted it from him- dead or alive.  
"Not on your life!" Kurt teleported to a high branch, hoping to tend to his aching foot. The spike that had pierced it left an open gash that was gathering dirt and miscellaneous things. Over time, his tail had been hit, his right ear tip was torn, and he could have sworn gotten banged by a hundred spikes. He didn't have much time to rest, though. Another spray of spines was headed for his direction.  
--------------------------------  
In her room, Kitty quietly listened to some CDs. The mansion seemed unusually quiet without that elf around.. sighing, she went down to the Danger Room for some phasing practice. "I remember when he tried to comfort me down here." she said to herself. Kitty was standing in the middle hanging room where she had gone away from him earlier. "I wish I hadn't done that, he really isn't so bad." She looked at one of the damaged machines where he had torn the cords from their sockets. She began to laugh to herself at that incident. "Well, I had to turn them off SOME way!" is what he had said afterwards. Suddenly, Kitty stopped laughing. *What am I thinking? I mean, he's annoying, he freaks me out by teleporting 2 inches in front of my face, what's there to like about him?*  
--------------------------------  
Kurt didn't look up in time. 2 spikes hit their mark, which happened to be the same leg his injured foot was attached to. He was getting too weak to fight, he had to do something! Even teleporting was becoming painfully tiring. The institute was so near, yet it seemed to be miles away. How strong was the professor's telepathy? Another shower of spikes, followed by a small earthquake. This was his only hope!  
---------------------------------  
PROFESSOR! Charles Xavier jumped at a loud, Germanic voice in his head.  
Kurt, calm down. I can hear you fine if you speak normally. He was relieved to finally hear some life from the missing mutant.  
Professor, Rogue has gone crazy on me. She's been attacking me with these bony-  
Kurt? Kurt! The lone man became worried. "Storm, Logan!" The two older members came in to his lab. "I just talked with Kurt for a moment. There is something terribly wrong, he says Rogue is attacking him."  
"Wait, Chuck-" Logan was extremely confused. "That Rogue girl is just outside with Scott and Jean helping them look."  
"But if she is with them, who is with Kurt?" asked a very worried Storm.  
----------------------------------  
Kurt would have talked longer if the tree he was sitting in hadn't fallen. Teleporting, he landed behind Rogue and gave her a hard kick to the ground. She had become too weak to get back up, or had she? He teleported back to a safe tree.   
"Kurt..help," she looked hurt worse than he was. Cautiously, Kurt crawled down the tree. Only the lone moonlight showed where she was. Limping a few feet at a time, he noticed her breath was ragged. Perhaps she was finally too tired to go on.   
"Rogue?" he whispered even though no one was around. "Rogue, say something."  
"HA!" She leaped up and ran at him before he could react.  
---------------------------------  
"Kurt!" Professor Xavier had sent the other X-men in the direction of Kurt's panic-stricken brain waves. Kitty, for once, was in the lead. Running straight through trees and bushes, she went in a bee line toward the faint sound of crashes. "Kurt, hang on!" Scott and the others noticed that she seemed unusually worried. They had to weave in and out between trees, and Storm simply hovered overhead. *Hold on, little guy. We're getting closer.*  
---------------------------------  
Kurt teleported moments before her hands grabbed his blue face. However, most of his strength was gone and could only teleport over a distance of 2 or 3 feet. Landing in some grass, he finally collapsed in the soft dirt. Gasping for air, Kurt teleported again and again, as she watched his pattern.   
*That's right, my friend. Get tired, waste your power. I'll have you soon enough.Then, all my friends will have the power to defeat Xavier's damn mutants.* Kurt teleported to a tree, and climbed up it's rough trunk. "Oh no you don't!" Rogue leaped forward and grabbed his slender tail. "OW!" Kurt yelped as he tried to teleport again. However, he was too weak to take both of them between dimensions. Whimpering, he slid down the tree into a gasping heap of fur.  
"KURT!" Bursting through the nearby bushes stood Shadowcat, followed by Cyclops and Jean Grey. Storm floated above the clearing.  
"NO, you won't take him away from me again!" As Kurt got up again, Rogue leaped on him. In a flash of electricity and light, Kurt's body shook from the life force being stolen from it. He blinked, seemingly in a dead daze, and fell limply to the ground while Rogue gained her health back. Grabbing his collar, she teleported to the highest tree branch. Except, she wasn't Rogue anymore!  
--------------------------------  
Professor X had Nightcrawler's brain waves again, although they were weak. In fact, they seemed sick and nearly dead.   
"Professor, where is everyone? Kurt's not anywhere downstairs." He turned to the southern accent. "ROGUE?!" She stood for a moment, confused at his tone of voice. "Did I do something..?"  
---------------------------------  
The body that was once Rogue had melted into a blue skinned, red haired, middle aged woman. Holding Kurt by the neck, she was seemed ready to break it in half. Kitty, Scott, Ororo, and Jean stood helplessly on the ground. If they moved, he would get it.   
"You..MONSTERS took him away from me!" Kitty and the other teens vaguely recognized her voice..but from where? "Look who's talking." mumbled Scott. She heard his remark, and her gaze became fierce. "If he were to wake now, I'll tell you what- He wouldn't even recognize me!" Her eyes were slightly watery, but they quickly returned to normal. He may know I exist, and he realizes that I'm his-" she paused, looking down at his limp body. "Well, none of that matters, because I've got his powers now and I will have all of yours, soon!" She raised his blue-furred body for effect.   
  
This had gone on too long. Scott let out a force beam large enough to knock down a tree at her. She safely teleported away, leaving Kurt in the path of the force. The beam sliced through the branch like butter - it crumpled and Kurt went falling to the ground. "Kurt, no!" Kitty ran and leaped under him as he fell, which slightly helped the impact. The strange woman appeared in another tree, and sent a shower of spikes toward the X-men. Scott leaped over Jean to protect her, and she created a force field around the other mutants. The odd woman looked frustrated, and decided to not try anymore. Most of her energy had already been lost during that annoying battle. With a BAMF, she disappeared into the night sky.  
"That was odd." commented Scott.  
"Whoever she was, she reminded me of someone," added Jean.  
"Mystique." Everyone turned to Storm's calm voice. "She is rumored to be Kurt's genetic mother, but he is not too proud to admit it. I'll explain later. Now, we must tend to our friend who is down." She pointed to Kurt, who's head was laying in Kitty's lap. She was silently talking to him, although they could not understand what she was saying.  
"His leg is hurt. Badly. We have to get him back to the institute.." she whispered.   
As the others came toward her, she silently rubbed his hurt ear. "..Fuzzy Elf.."  
-----------------------------------  
Back at the institute, Professor X had his doctors care for the hurt mutant. He had been injured badly, but nothing that wasn't impossible to repair. A cast on his leg- it had cracked in the fall- and a bandage here or there was applied to his battered body. Kitty seemed unusually quiet during the entire process. She would not train until they announced he would be physically okay. However, for some reason, he had not woken up yet like last time when Rogue had touched him..  
  
Kitty sat in a chair near his bed. They had rigged it with ropes to hold his broken leg properly- his legs, of course, bent in a way that differed slightly from humans. If it didn't heal properly, he would not be as acrobatic as normal. It had already been several hours since the incident- nearly midnight.   
"Elf, why won't you wake up? Please? This is different from last time. That woman is gone, you should have woken up by now. Kurt? Nightcrawler?" She sighed as she settled in for the night.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Part 4 is OVER! Yeahhhh! Okay, that took longer because all the situations I came up with were so, um, cliche. (add accent on e) Part 5 will have to be held off until tomorrow, I've been on my computer all day writing this! ;) Thank you to all of you who have complimented me through this. Don't worry, it will continue! I just need time to think and to rest my tired wrists! :P Again thanx- Especially to PallaPlease, Bandit, and more who have commented throughout my story. I strongly recommend reading their tales. They have a lot more talent than me! ^_^ Icy, over and out!  
  



	5. Default Chapter Title

Here is the ending! The 5 part series will finally end- this one has a lot less action- more talking, filling plot holes, etc. But, everything has to end sometime. ;) (Please realize this is coming from a person who never read comics or has seen the movie. If I have relations wrong or histories wrong.. deal with it. This is fanfiction, accuracy isn't everything! ^_^)** indicates thought  
Rumors, pt 5  
----------------------------------------  
Yawning, Kitty slowly opened her tired eyes. Yesterday -Friday- had been an extremely not-good day. She suddenly realized that she was leaning on Kurt's bed. Had she fallen asleep there? *Oh well, it's not like I like him or anything.* Glancing up, she saw his silent blue body. "Kurt? You asleep?"* Geez, stupid question. Why do people ask that anyway?* Then, the memories from last night hit her. His disappearance, the battle, that odd woman they call Mystique, and him going unconscious. "That's right! He didn't wake up!" With a new task on her mind, she stretched and gently touched his 3 fingered hand. "Elf?" She shook it slightly, with no response. *Duh, he sleeps like a log. You have to really shove the guy to wake him up.* She wiggled him a bit, but he remained asleep. Checking his breathing, she was relieved that he seemed to be in good condition.   
"Finally, you're awake." Kitty turned to the voice of Jean Grey. "Is he awake?"   
Kitty's face fell. "No, I can't get him to wake up." Nodding, Jean came over to the bed and put a hand on his forehead. I'm not sensing any thoughts. However, he is aware of things around him. In other words, it's not like he's in a coma or anything."  
"Can he hear us?"  
"I'm trying to reach him..he's too weak to respond, I suppose. Just give it time. Come on, breakfast was ready 10 minutes ago!" Jean was trying to seem cheerful in hope of lifting Kitty's spirits.   
Kitty stood for a moment, looking at his peaceful face. "No, I think I'll stay here for a while. Tell Professor I'll eat later."  
Jean waited, trying to think of another diversion. No success. "Okay, I'll see you in a while, I guess.." With that, she walked out of the room.   
  
"You know, when you wake up I don't care how much you freak me out or tease me.." she had no idea why she was talking to him if he probably couldn't even hear her. "Kurt, please do something. Move or dream , anything that shows you're there."  
----------------------------------  
"She wouldn't come down?" Scott was helping with the dishes before going into the Danger Room. "If he was awake, he'd be enjoying her attention. We probably shouldn't tell him about that or he'll want to shoot himself for not being conscious." Jean and Scott laughed, it was nice to hear someone joking around. Without the fuzzy elf around, there wasn't much going on. He seemed to bring action into everyday life, whether they liked it or not.   
-----------------------------------  
Kitty was working on some homework at Kurt's desk. She'd tried listening to some music, humming, turning on his television, but it still seemed so quiet. Sighing, she walked out to the danger room. Perhaps some training would get her mind off of him.  
Upon her leaving, a shadowed figure appeared in the tree outside Kurt's bedroom. "If I can't have you back, neither shall they."  
-----------------------------------  
Night had finally come at the mansion, and almost everyone was too bummed to stay up late- even if it was Saturday night. Rogue was especially confused. *Who attacked Kurt, and why did they pretend to be me?*  
"Don't stay up too late." Wolverine winked at her as he went out into the garage- probably to work on his precious bike. Rogue wasn't tired, but she didn't feel like staying up if no one nice was around. Suddenly, one of the windows flew open from a small gust. When she went to close them, Rogue noticed that the rest of the plant life wasn't shaking from that breeze. "There's something goin' on 'round here. I feel it crawling up the back of ma neck.." Sighing, she walked up toward her room. "Kurt?" She paused at his room, hearing a small rustle. "Kitty? You in there again?" Rogue cautiously opened the door.   
"Oh my god!" Kurt was floating a few feet above his bed while a chilly breeze filled the room. A blue skinned woman had some sharp, bony spines aimed at his neck. "What in the-" Rogue ran into the room, startling the shadowed woman. "Lucky for you, I still have Blob's power!" The young mutant jumped and gave the woman a powerful kick to the stomach. "Oof.." Mystique was immensely surprised to see her own "daughter" turning on her. "Rogue, let me do this!"   
"How do you know my name?" she gasped, falling back. Meanwhile, Kurt's limp body fell back onto the soft ocean of pillows and blankets. With a gust of wind, his body was picked right back up.   
"Leave him alone, what did he ever do to you!"   
"He betrayed me, left me for this mess that man calls "The X-men"! My flesh and blood, taking the side against me! If your kind can take him from me, then I can take him right back!"  
Rogue, in her confused fury, slammed into the woman again. "I don' know who you are, or why you are so against us, but we stand together! No matter what!" This time, she used her immense strength to punch her out the window. Mystique was not in the mood to battle like this- she had her own mutants to battle for her.  
"Someday, child, you will meet me again. Whether you like it or not." With that, she disappeared into the darkness. Rogue sat, dazed, for a moment before realizing it was over.   
"Kurt?" He still lay unconscious. Surprisingly, no one had heard the quick battle. She checked to make sure he looked okay, and then pulled his covers back over him.   
------------------------------------  
"You WHAT?!"  
"Sir, she came and surprised me. I wasn't prepared for her to turn on me."  
"You cannot even murder one single, sick mutant?" The dark figure that stood before Mystique had lost all patience. This kind of action was intolerable!  
"I almost had him.. one spike to the neck and he would have been gone."  
"But you didn't finish your task." He paused looking at her cowering face. "I suppose you did decently. Were you able to gain his powers?"   
"Yes, I can now give any of the mutants the ability to teleport. They won't be able to climb walls, though. I do not know why I have not gained that."  
The dark man sighed angrily. "Will you keep control of his mind?"  
"No, I'm too far away now. He is probably already awake by now."  
"And Professor X- does he know why the boy had remained unconscious for that amount of time?"  
"No, the idiot has no idea what could have been keeping him asleep."  
"Good. Although I am displeased-"  
"Sir, I did the best I could. Do you know what it's like to battle someone you know very well? It's hard- I hate him for turning on me, but part of me still wishes to try and help him."  
"Yes, I do somewhat understand the feeling of needing to destroy a 'friend'. We will gain their powers soon enough. He laughed maniacally before disappearing into the shadows.  
------------------------------------  
*Geez, go to sleep already.* Kitty had been awake for hours, thinking about different things. For some reason, she just couldn't get comfortable. Sighing, she closed her eyes and gently hugged a pillow. *I hate his guts I hate his guts I hate his guts I hate his guts!* "Ha, that's right. I hate him and his stupid, annoying powers.. and his ugly, fuzzy ears... and his goofy accent.. and that freaky tail.. and they way he used to teleport in front of me to freak me out.. and the way he used to make an idiot of himself to make me laugh.. and.. and the way he used to smile all cute with those sharp teeth.. and how he tried to impress me.."  
A small, hot tear rolled down Kitty's cheek.   
"Elf." Another small tear.  
  
  
  
bamf!  
  
"Kurt?.."  
"CANNONBALL!" A rush of blue fur flew at her from the ceiling, landing smack in the middle of the bed. Kitty was sent flying onto the floor.  
"JESUS, KURT! You scared the crud out of me!"   
Kurt, cast and all, teleported under her covers.  
"Get the hell out of my bed!" She was furious he could act so..normal after what happened.  
"Maybe I'm comfortable here."  
A stampede of footsteps came jogging down the hall. "Kitty? Are you all right? It's 4:00 in the morning!"  
"I'm aware of that, Scott!" Scott then noticed the lump under her covers. "Am I..interupting something?"  
"Yes." "No." the pair glanced at each other nervously.  
"No!" "Yes!" Scott looked more than confused.  
"JUST GO AWAY!" they said this in unison.  
"Kurt? Is that you?"  
"No, I'm Santa Clause."  
"Everyone, Kurt's okay!"  
In a manner of seconds, the whole gang was crowded by the door of Kitty's bedroom, complimenting that he made it. "Hey, we missed you, buddy!" "Don't ever do something that stupid again!" "Kurt, I swear it wasn't me, Mystique was imitating me." "You're ok. Good." "Whoa, that freaked us out for a while!" "Children, children! Allow him to get some rest." Storm seemed to be the only one fully awake. The others slowly filed out.  
"NOT IN MY BEDROOM!"   
"Aw, but your pillows are so warm and fluffy! I'm lonesome in my room!"  
"GO!"  
"But you said I could annoy you as much as I wanted to!"  
"I DON'T CARE, JUST-" She blinked a few times. "You heard me?"  
"Yah, every word. Rumor has it that you think my ears are cute!" He teleported onto the floor (standing on one foot) and gave her that cute little smile. "How 'bout a hug??" Kurt threw his arms open dramatically as she walked right through him. On the way, Kitty gave him a little peck on the cheek.  
"Idiot. Go to bed." Yawning, she lay down peacefully. Kurt stood in the same position for several seconds. Sighing dreamily, he teleported back to his own room.   
  
*Your fur is softer than I thought. Maybe this won't be so bad..*  
  
"Good night, my Fuzzy Elf."  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
:Does a little dance: It's over! My first fanfic- which turned out longer than I expected- is done! So, let's par-tay. How was it? I hope the ending wasn't terribly boring, I just wrote this out after we got our X-mas baking done. Please review my story, I'll write more in the future if you wish! ;) Thanks everyone for reading my entire story, and writing such nice things about me. :blushes: I hope you all have a happy holiday, whatever you celebrate! In the meantime, visit the official site of X-men: Evolution. It has great bios of all the characters~ I suggest readin' Kurt's bio, of course. www.marvel.com/evolution   
~Icy  
  



End file.
